Don't judge a book by its cover
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Rapunzel wants to have a conversation with Eugene. It's not quite like what he expected...Rated for blunt, sexual references. A very mild M! R&R


**Hi! This is my first try at a Tangled story. I absolutely adore the film and Rapunzel and Eugene since they have such chemistry.**

**And Eugene's gorgeous. You all agree.**

**Feel free to point out any OOC moments in this; however, some of them were deliberate. Otherwise, I've tried my best to keep Rapunzel and Eugene in character though.**

**A/N: I've rated this as an M, not for a lemon but just for some blunt speech. So you could call this a strong T. Also, this is kind of a silly story, so don't yell at me or anything...**

**Hope you like it!**

Rapunzel waited patiently for Eugene to return from his training.

She sat quietly on their King Bed, her hands resting on the soft covers and her extraordinary chameleon sitting, slightly bored, on her shoulder. She had a gentle smile on her face and she had many thoughts rushing through her head at once.

"Blondie! You in here?" Eugene's voice bellowed out an unsuitable, yet affectionate nickname for his wife as he opened the door. 'Blondie' got up immediately and flung her arms around him.

"Oh, I've missed you," she sighed deeply.

"I've missed you-"

"I've wanted to tell you something all day!" Rapunzel exclaimed. _This must be important_ thought Eugene. _Whenever she interrupts me, she has something important to say..._Eugene guessed it wasn't any bad news of any sort as she had a fresh smile over her face. He glanced at her chameleon who for once, looked confused. So she hadn't even let her chameleon on this...

That could only mean one thing.

Rapunzel dragged Eugene over to the bed and plonked him down and he followed obediently. And then, out of nowhere it seemed, she retrieved a book. But before Eugene could read the title of it, she flattened her dainty hands in front of it.

"So, Eugene... we have been together for quite some time, no?" Rapunzel said.

"Two years," Eugene clarified and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes... and do you believe we have a mutual trustworthy relationship?" she quizzed him. Eugene frowned just a little. It sounded like she had read this before... then a thought struck him. _Oh God, she doesn't think we're drifting apart, right? Is that a book on relationships? She's being so cryptic...oh God, I knew I should've got her something better for Valentine's Day..._ Eugene silently panicked. It seemed totally feasible, Rapunzel tended not to inform her chameleon on her and Eugene's romance as he often turned a distinct red.

"Um...yes. Yes!" Eugene said encouragingly. He figured if he seemed enthusiastic and positive with all the questions she asked him, maybe she'll change her mind. He was desperate that she did, he loved her.

"Hmmm...Do we mutually love each other? In other words, do you love me?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes! Yes, I love you very much Rapunzel. More than anything else in the world, I would die for you _again_ just to save you, I-I would-"

She giggled.

"Oh, wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Because then we can get started..."

_Wait, what?_

With an utterly bewildered expression, Eugene watched her uncover the title name and show him proudly what book she was holding.

He died a little inside.

"The secrets to m-making love?" Eugene stammered. Was this a joke? How could his beautiful, innocent wife be holding such a...such a...well, not so innocent book? Was this the right thing? Did she mean to get something else...?

Rapunzel nodded, beaming.

"Exactly!" she said.

Ok. This was the right book.

Pascal jumped off Rapunzel's shoulder before he could listen to any more. He saw him escape under a wardrobe.

"Um... why do you have that exactly?" Eugene asked, with a slightly high pitched voice.

"Well... of course, you remember the times I lived with Gothel?" Rapunzel said. "I only had three books, as you know, and one day, when I was seventeen, I got extremely fed up. So I snuck into Gothel's room and found...well, this book. And as curious as I was, I read it."

Eugene paled.

"_All_ of it. I finished it in one night." Rapunzel paused. "I quickly returned it back to Gothel's room and I don't think she ever noticed."

Eugene peered at the thickness of the book. Yep, it was thick.

"Of course, before we left the tower, I decided to take it in case it became of any use."

He choked.

"Why would she have this book?" Eugene cried his voice even higher now. It was challenging Rapunzel's.

"I did occasionally hear her bed shaking in the other room. The noises kept me up most of the night. And then the next morning, I heard someone screaming and then..._thump._" Eugene stared at her innocent face. She didn't seem to find this odd at all. How could someone be so innocent and yet so no innocent at the same time?

_So she basically heard Gothel having sex and then throwing the man out the window?_ Eugene thought this over. He felt like throwing up.

Thank God Rapunzel hadn't decided to do that to him.

"Don't you find it...find it weird talking about other people... having sex?" Eugene asked her after much reluctance.

"Of course not. It's simply natural, isn't it? If a boy or a girl, or maybe even a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl love each other very much, they would usually make love. My parents have had sex; the people of Corona have had sex...the adults of course..."

She had a point.

"Oh...May I... look at the book please?" Eugene asked, clearing his throat. Rapunzel handed it to him.

"I find it very intriguing. It's incredibly descriptive and it's much fun imagining us in all those sex positions."

Eugene couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was utterly speechless.

Rapunzel was not innocent anymore.

"They even say what pleasures you will feel during them!" Rapunzel sighed deeply and then stood up while using dramatic arm movements.

The book was incredibly explicit and blunt, Eugene realised. The pictures were highly illustrated, and the words people tended not to use in conversation popped up everywhere.

"When your penis enters my vagina, oh! Such wonderful descriptions, it goes on for pages and pages-"

"Rapunzel!" Eugene said sharply and quickly brought her back to the bed. He however, unexpectedly drew her back so instead of sitting down; she was splayed over the bed with her longish brunette hair fanned out behind her.

Eugene wasn't making it any better for himself.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked him, confused. She sat up and cupped his cheek. "I thought you wanted to have sex."

"What...how did you know?" he asked. She was better at reading minds than he at first thought.

"Your body language. It says so in the book. And especially on our wedding day. It says that is the one of the prime times of having sex! I'm sorry I have deprived your longing for so long... I only just made sense of the book's words."

"Oh my god... Rapunzel... I thought..."

"Thought what?" Rapunzel asked.

"I thought you were innocent." Eugene blurted out. Rapunzel paused. He expected her to go mad and yell at him...

Actually, he didn't know what to expect.

She laughed.

"Oh, Eugene!" She said. "Did you always think I had a mind of a child? When you came, I thought you were very attractive. But of course, I didn't advance on you since I was desperate to see the lanterns."

"So the smoulder did work?" Eugene asked.

"Oh, no. Those only work for those pathetic girls who are desperate for someone to have sex with." She shrugged.

"Oh." Eugene paused. There was a short moment of silence. "So...I'm going to purely have a wild guess at this...do you want to make love?"

An unfamiliar expression appeared on Rapunzel's face. It resembled lust. She smirked, and pushed Eugene onto the bed. He watched her crawl over to him, and then straddle his thighs. She brought her face close to him. He felt himself grow hot and his trousers got tighter. Her hands worked their way around Eugene's chest.

"Of course I do." She said. "I want to bring out the Flynn Rider in you." She leaned in and kissed him.

Maybe that book wasn't so bad after all.

**Naughty Rapunzel! I get slightly annoyed when people call Rapunzel innocent and stuff, because she must've found out some way or another about sexual relationships. So uh... yeah.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
